Demi-god Legend
by legend fanatic
Summary: What if the Republic was not in the future instead its on a different land in the present? Percy finds Day and June and they find out they are Demi-gods. POV. Percy Annebeth Nico Day June
1. Ch1 Percy

**Percy Jackson**

Of course, I just helped save the world and now I'm forced to go scout out the area. I couldn't be put on border patrol. Oh I shouldn't complain, lots of Demi-gods didn't even make it out of the Gaea battle alive, I'm one of those lucky few. But come on. Put the son of Poseidon scouting land, not fighting. Annebeth got to stay back so did Piper, Jason, and Nico. And as for Leo, we still have no idea if he's alive or not. Nico insists he's dead but says his death feels weird, like it's not normal, how does death feel normally anyway. Nico says death is death but I believe something is going to happen guess we just have to wait and see. We have bigger problems anyway. Like the fact that we have another Demi-god of Poseidon, who says she's from a land that was divided into two. The Republic and the Colonies. Then a new leader Anden helped reunite the two countries. She had a brother, three actually, but she believes they are dead. As soon as she arrived at our camp she was claimed. So now they, Chiron, sent me to this Republic to look for more Demi-gods since the lands were closed off for years and hundreds of Demi-gods could have died because they had no safe haven to go to. That's why they sent me. To see if I could find anyone who needed camp half-blood. "Day! What are you doing?!" As I here this I turn the corner to find two Demi-gods my age over a solder. "June, he startled me! Anden should really tell his guards to be more careful when they try to come get me for a meeting. He knows how easily startled I get now that my memories back." This boy, Day as I gather, looks a lot like Jason Grace and Will Solace. Sons of Jupiter (Zeus if your Greek), and Apollo (Apollo if your Roman). Although his blue eyes look uncannily like mine. Really, really sea blue green. "But now what are we going to do? You were supposed to be at that meeting an hour ago! Now we have to wait for him to wake up!" This girl, June, is most definitely a demi-god. But I have no idea who her godly parent is. "June. These guards love to see if they can sneak up on me. It's a game they love to play but never win. It's their fault really." I see mischief in this boys eyes. It's a soft but come at me at your own risk look. I can tell these two love each other but something from the past keeps holding them back. "Love is a risky thing. But it always prevails." I remember my dad saying a couple of days ago in a dream I had. It had taken me off guard because my dad's the sea god not the love god, cupid Jason met him once and I hope never to. Sappy stuff like that just didn't come without a reason and sometimes even when there is a reason. Now I know why. "Let's just go. He will wake up with or witho…" June starts but Day interrupts. "There's someone here." He looks around but doesn't see me. I love Mist! "Are you sure Daniel." He nods once and I **almost** feel sorry for him. I really can't embarrass him in front of his girlfriend. I know how bad that feels. Especially since my girlfriend is way smarter then me. (If you tell her I said that I'll send Mrs. O'Leary on you.) I let go of the Mist that is hiding me, and I hear a soft gasp. "Who are you?" Day says as he steps in front of June and she steps right next to him as if saying I can and will take care of myself. Definitely not Aphrodite daughter although she is pretty. "I am Percy Jackson and you might want to come with me if you value not being eaten by hungry monsters."


	2. Ch2 Day (Daniel)

**Day (Daniel Wing)**

Okay I admit maybe knocking out Andens guard was a bit farfetched, but he snuck up on me! And it's not the first time it has happened. But that was low and mild compared to what this Percy guy just did and said. First he appears out of completely nowhere then he says if we don't go with him we will be eaten! By monsters! "I know what you may be thinking. I was once in the same position you are in but look… wait is that a phone! You have to turn that off now as in immediately!" This guy is seriously waked up. He picks up his walkie-talkie and says "Jason I found two Demi-gods…No I don't know. One, the guy Day, looks Apollo, Zeus, or Poseidon… Ya or he could be Roman… Okay and the second, a girl June, I really have no idea. Uh, Jason hurry up!" I look to were this Percy is looking and see a person. As I look higher up I notice this guy only has one eye. He's a Cyclops. Percy pulls out a pen and shouts "see what I mean!" Then he takes off the cap and discards it as the pen grows to a sword. "Percy, you okay ma…" A person says running up. I'm guessing this is Jason. "Oh, what have we here Perseus Jackson Poseidon's retched offspring and Jason Grace son of Zeus." The two guys with swords out look at each other and grin the same mischievous grin I do. Then Jason says "Actually it Jupiter." And with that they charge side by side into battle. They must've been fighting together a long time because they knew each other's moves perfectly. Then Percy did something that completely blew my mind. He was controlling the water! And Jason controlled the wind! Now everything everyone had been saying made scene. Sort of. The Cyclops wasn't joking when he said sons of Poseidon and Zeus (Jupiter whatever). And that meant me and June were half god to. Suddenly the guy shrunk down to normal, two eyes and everything. And suddenly I recognized this person. Razor, former patriot leader. "Don't think this is over Day, June. I'm coming for both of you and your glorious Elector Anden Stavropoulos." That is the last thing I heard before a pain shot through my head and I got lost in the darkness.

I get lost in a nightmare. My mothers death, John's death. Thing that I know havent happend but haunt me anyway like June dting while I am helpless to do anything about it, Eden contracting the plage again and not surviving, and suprisingly enough Anden dying. If Anden dies the entire Republic falls under complete disaster. Then I sit upright abruptly. "Ow! Dude be careful!" As I awake I slowly beginn to remember what just happend. "Were am I." I get a clearer view of were I am. "Your at camp Half Blood in the infermerie. Im Im Will Solice head Apollo cabin leader. Nice to meet you!" I see June lying on the bed beside me and she starts to stir. "Is she okay?" Will follows my gaze over to June. "Ya your girl friend will be fine." As she sits up I hear her faintly say my name. She comes over and sits next to me, tears in her eyes. "More nightmares. Me to, This time I relived my brother and moms death. And watched helpless as you, Edn, and Andenn died." She stares up at me the tears finaly streaming down her eyes. "Anden?" I nod. " This is all my fault Danial! If I hadent turned you in your mom and brother would still be alive and..." I cut her off. "You had the same nightmares dident you? Dont blame yourself June it was Thomas and Commander Jammenson. You thought I had killed Metais its not your fault!" Thats the last thing said befor my old friends Annebeth and Piper arrive.


	3. Ch3 June

June

I don't know what happened but as soon as Piper and Annabeth walk in Daniel looks like he's seen a ghost. "Daniel? What are you doing here?" Says the girl with brown hair. You can tell that she tries to down play how pretty she is with sweat pants and no makeup, though I don't wear any either, but then a realization comes to me that Daniel knows her. "Hey Piper. Nice to see you Annabeth." They roll there eyes at him. Something that he gets a lot with all of his sarcasm. "Well me and June here got attacked by an old ...idiot." They laugh. "June this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite but she doesn't like that. I met them the first week I was in Antarctica. They helped me adjust. Haven't seen them since." Annabeth walks over to me. "I hope we can be friends. Daniel has told me so much about you." "What!" I yell standing up. I feel light headed. Day looks at me wide eyed. "You had your memory back when you left? Did you even loose your memory?" He looks upset and nervous. And is that guilt I see on his face? "June sit, please let me explain. I did loose the memory of you for a week. When you came in to see me you pretended to be someone else not to try and remind me. I thought you didn't want me anymore. Or got caught under the assumption I still blamed you. I didn't want to push you." Tears start to fall down my cheeks. Then a thought hits me and I look up at Day. "Eden and Anden they're it trouble." Piper comes over. "Don't worry we sent somebody out to get your family and friends. Tess, Eden, and Anden are being brought here." Day wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. "Its going to be ok. Now Annabeth if this is a camp for demi-gods who is our 'godly' parent?" Percy sits across from us in the bed June was in. "We don't know," He starts. "You both have so many traits from each of the Gods. I don't even have a guess. My best would be Apollo, Zeus, Hephaestus, really any male God because your mom... oh my gosh I'm sorry Day." He shakes his head as if shaking it off but I can't. It's my fault his mom is dead and his brother was put in front of a firing squad. Someone walks in who looks familiar. In fact a lot like Day. As soon as Daniel looks up he jumps to his feet. Suddenly I recognize the person right as Day says his name. "John?"


	4. Ch 4 Day (Daniel)

Daniels POV

When John walks in my earth starts tilting off its axis. He's not here. This must be part of one of my elaborate dreams. Or I'm dead. Because He's dead. But I don't care. I run up to him as fast as I can and I hug him. Tears start to stream down my face. "What... How.. But they ... You."

"I know." John says tears streaming down his face as well. "I couldn't believe it either. One minute I'm standing in front of the firing squad. About to die when I showed up here. And there's one more thing you might want to know." When I hear my name I look behind John. She's standing there so innocently. I walk slowly up to her. When I get close enough I see that she has tears falling down her face. I brush the tears away and wrap her in a hug. That's when Anden, Eden, and Tess arrive. Eden immediately see's John and the girl I am now holding in my arms. The confusion is prominent on his face. Tess and Anden are also confused because they both recognize John. Anden looks scared probably due to the fact that he might think that John hates him because of his father almost killing us and all. But I'm to excited. But to my surprise Andens not looking in shock at John.

"Anden? What are you doing here?" She whispers. June comes to my side while Annabeth, Percy, and Piper just stare probably thinking along the lines of 'what is going to happen next?' What does happen next is unexpected.

"What is going on in he..." Says a kid who is pale with dark black hair and eyes as black as night. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Day, June, everyone else this is Nico DeAngelo. Son of Hades." Says Percy. Nico is still in shock. Jenna keeps biting her lip and looks to the floor. Something is definitely up with everyone.

I look to June but she just shakes her head so do Eden, Tess, and John. No one knows what's going on except Nico, Anden and...

"Would one of you three tell me what is going on and how you know my sister, Jen?"

**So I know its been awhile since the last chapter and sorry for that. I'm hoping to update this every Sunday. Please let me know whacha think.**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm so sorry for late updates my life is really hectic. One of my friends Nathalie passes away from cancer, im moving and schools a pain in the neck. I'm going to try and get on a daily schedule of when I'm updating but it might take me awhile to get there. Thx for understanding. Schedule at the bottom.

Monday-Reverse the Roles and One shots

Tuesday-Jevie Moments

Wednesday- Dolphin Tale Fanfics

Thursday-Fosters Fanfics

Friday-Hunger Games Fanfics

Saturday-Legend Fanfiction

Sunday-Cross Over Fanfics

Thank you for your understanding!


	6. Ch 5 Nico

Nico

The minute I walk in and see Jenna and Anden I stop in my tracks.

"Would one of you three tell me what's going on, and how you know my sister Jen?" I'm still stunned. How did they get here? How long have they been here?

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask. "How did you get here? When did you get here?" Jen walks over to me looking strait into my eyes. I can tell Percy's confused as to why I'm here. I've been gone for six months with no word to them. "And brother? I didn't know you had a brother, let alone three." I run a hand through my hair in confusion.

"Nico, let me explain. All of you deserve an explanation Yes I have a brother. Eden's my little brother, Johns my older brother, and Daniel is my twin." She pauses for a moment. "When me and Daniel went to take the trial we both 'failed'. When I was sent to a lab I escaped, with the help of Nico. We stayed together for a while until the Elector found us. He had Nico sent to prison but I went to his home. Anden became like a brother to me. Nico escaped prison around the time Daniel was caught he stayed with me and Anden for a couple of weeks. When John was put in front of the firing squad Anden feared that his dad would kill me if he knew I was related to Daniel. He told Nico to run and never come back."

"So," Percy asks. "How did you two get split up?"

"I heard about you missing," I say. "I needed to go check on Hazel anyways so I thought we could both look for you on the way to Camp Jupiter. Then you were at Camp Jupiter. Jen wanted to go find Eden and Daniel. I begged her not to go but she left while I was asleep. So I went to find the doors of death and went into Tartarus."

"Percy found me about a month ago wandering around Californya and brought me to Camp Half-Blood," Jenna says.

"Well this has been wonderful," Annabeh says. "But yoou guys need your rest. Me and Percy will show you guys where you will be sleeping. Jenna and Nico will go to their cabins to rest." They leave and its just me and Jenna.

"So, which cabin are you in?" I was hoping she had been claimed and that if she had she I would find out through the cabin she was in.

"Don't freak, or anything but I've been in Posiedons cabin. I got claimed when I first got here and Chiron suggested we keep it under wraps that there's another Big Three child." I'm shocked. Another Big Three child. Wow. Things go silent for a while. The last time I saw Jen she was lying to me and telling me she wouldn't go.

"So, do you maybe wan't to go to my cabin and we can talk about every thing?" She looks at m and smiles. She nods her head and we go to Hades cabin. Jen sits on the edge of my bed and I sit down next to her.

"Why did you leave? You promised you wouldn't go and then you leave while I was asleep. You would've been safe at Camp Jupiter, but when you left I had no idea where you were or if you were safe."

Jen stands up and starts to pace slightly. "I had to know if Eden and John were ok. I don't think that you could have stopped me even if were awake when I left. I had to leave, I had to know."

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to find your brothers? You never even told me you had brothers! Why?"

"I was afriad that my brothers were dead, and talking about them just made it even more real." She turns around and heads towards the door. I stand up and grab her hand pulling her towards me and I touch my lips to hers. She puts her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. I pull away just enough to tell her "I've missed this" before putting my lips back on hers. WHen we pull awway she lays a head on my chest.

"So," says a voice behind Jen. "Look what we have here." I look up and see Daniel at the door.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Jen asks stepping towards her brother. "How did you know I was here?"

"I suspected that somethng was going on between you two." Daniel looks at me and gives a smirk. "I'm ok with you two being together. But I wouldn't suggest teling John about it right now. He can get protective." He gives me one last look. "I expect that you will take care of my sister. Now I think that we all need our rest. I have a feeling that tomorrows going to be a long day." Jen gives me one last hug.

"I've missed you," She say's. "See you tomorrow."


	7. Important- Authors note

**Important Read**

Ok I've had to make some decisions. Half of my stories are going on HIATUS because I just don't have time to update ten stories. This was a hard decision BUT the stories that go on HIATUS are NOT over. I will finish them in the time they are on HIATUS and I PROMISE to put out another Authors note when they are again an ongoing thing again. I'm letting the people decide on which stories to put on hold. If you don't want your favorite story to go on hold leave me a review that says so. The five stroies that have the least will be put on hold. Thx for understanding.

A side note visit my website if you type** Fan-girl-tabulous weebly **into google then it should come up. If you want me to read a book or fanfiction and review it on my website then leave me a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy

The next day we're all called to the big house to see Chiron. My half sister Jen is the first one there after me, followed by Nico who sits right next to her. I swear I try to protect that kid more. Then comes John, Day and Eden. June and Annabeth come right after, heads bowed and whispering among themselves. Jason, Piper, and Thalia, who I didn't know was here, are the next one's to arrive. Frank and Hazel are the last ones to arrive and we start the meeting.

"So, we have another Poseidon child, and most likely more then one. If Day is Jens twin then he most likely is to. Eden and John... It's rare for there to be more then one person born to the same god and mortal... But it's happened before so we can't rule it out until their clamed." We all nod along. It's kinda weird having siblings. I've always been alone, it's kinda nice to have company.

"What do we do. Something's stirring. There have been more monster attacks in the last month then normal. Something just feels wrong. It started around when Leo died." Nico looks worried. "I'm telling you again his death doesn't feel right. Something is wrong here. Even my dad agrees."

"You've been talking with your dad." I say.

"I've been keeping in touch. I wanted to know where Leo ended up. But he never showed up at the Underworld. That's actually what I came to tell you guys. Before all that happened yesterday." I see Jen take his hand and lace their fingers together but I don't say anything.

"You did that? I know how much you hate your father. Something must really be wrong if you were willing to talk to him."

"I don't know what to do about it right now. Maybe call Rachel Dare. Bring her here and see if she has a prophesy for us. We can't do anything until we get one." I say.

Annabeth chimes in. "Lets get the new ones situated into camp life until anything happens. Lets go about everything normally. We don't want to make the other campers worry." We all nod and leave. Everyone except Nico and Jen. I stay by the door but they don't see me. When they kiss I smile. Nico deserves someone to love him.

**Please comment. I live for comments. I will try to update every week but school is ending soon and I still have a lot to do.**


End file.
